Monster Attack
by Wynhilde
Summary: Drago vit une expérience traumatisante. Harry le réconforte. HUMOUR. HP/DM


**

* * *

**

Note

: Ce texte est la traduction d'une fiction de Faithwood. Vous trouverez le lien vers la VO dans mes favoris. 

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Monster Attack**

Harry était assis sur le canapé et câlinait son copain, visiblement très affecté. Drago était allongé avec sa tête sur les genoux de Harry, et depuis une demi-heure, se plaignait sans interruption.

— …et ils se sont mis à ramper partout sur moi, et ils ont laissé d'étranges substances collantes dans mes cheveux…

— Tes cheveux ont l'air propre, fit remarquer Harry, en passant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes.

— C'est parce que je le ai lavés trois fois, renifla Drago. Oh Merlin, Harry, ils collaient et puaient tellement. J'ai essayé de me cacher, mais ils arrivaient à me trouver quand même. C'était comme si je les attirais.

— Tu es pareil à un rayon de soleil un jour de pluie, évidemment que tu les attirais, dit Harry, le visage sérieux.

— Il n'y a pas de rayons de soleil quand il pleut, se plaignit Drago, clairement déterminé à bouder. Ils devaient sentir que j'avais peur d'eux et ils voulaient me torturer. Les monstres.

Harry sourit.

— J'aime mieux ma théorie du rayon de soleil.

— Et ils étaient si nombreux, Harry ! C'était comme une invasion !

— Mmh, souffla Harry avec indulgence.

— Je le jure, ils en voulaient à ma peau.

— Bien sûr que oui.

Drago leva son regard vers Harry, les yeux étrécis.

— Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit-il, pince-sans-rire.

Drago grésilla d'indignation et se leva presque, mais Harry se rattrapa rapidement :

— Je te prends toujours sérieusement, Drago.

Et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, il ajouta :

— Et avec plaisir.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

— Ce n'est pas l'heure des sous-entendus sexuels. J'ai vécu une expérience atroce. Est-ce que c'est trop demander que d'attendre un peu de compassion ? Après tout, c'était entièrement de ta faute.

— Je fais preuve de compassion ! s'exclama Harry, offensé, en indiquant leur position.

— Ce n'est pas de la compassion. Tu es juste fétichiste de mes cheveux, accusa Drago. Tu aurais dû me sauver.

— Tu avais besoin d'être sauvé ?

— Bien sûr ! Il est certaines forces maléfiques que je ne peux combattre. J'ai essayé de les piétiner…

— Drago ! s'étrangla Harry, horrifié. Ils ne sont pas maléfiques, et tu ne peux pas les piétiner !

— A l'évidence. Ils sont bien trop rapides.

— Drago, tu ne peux pas piétiner de jeunes enfants, dit Harry fermement.

Drago le regarda comme s'il était complètement fou.

— Je sais ça, dit-il avec incrédulité. Mais, je peux piétiner de jeunes Weasley, non ?

Il avait l'air sincèrement interrogateur. Harry arrêta de le câliner aussitôt, pas du tout amusé, le regard noir.

— Oh, super ! Gâche mon plaisir, vas-y ! fit Drago avec une moue boudeuse. Mais tu les as laissés me renverser et me baver dessus.

— Ils voulaient juste te faire des bisous. Et c'était adorable, dit Harry avec tendresse.

Il se remémora Drago assis dans l'herbe, n'arrivant pas à se relever à cause des deux bambins qui se battaient pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

— Tu tombes trop facilement.

— Ils sont étonnement fort pour des bestioles si minuscules, se défendit Drago.

— Ce ne sont pas des bestioles, gronda Harry, mais il recommença à caresser les cheveux de Drago, car après tout, il était possible qu'il soit un peu fétichiste.

Il se mordit la lèvre avant de demander doucement :

— Tu détestes vraiment les enfants à ce point ?

— Juste ceux qui collent et qui puent.

— Je suppose que c'est un oui, alors.

Harry n'avait même pas réalisé que son visage et sa voix étaient tristes, jusqu'à ce que Drago lève le visage vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air préoccupé, et peut-être un peu coupable.

— Et bien, je…

Son regard s'adoucit.

— Je suppose que tu les aimes ?

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser la peau lisse du front de Drago avec son pouce. Il aimait beaucoup les enfants, et particulièrement ceux de Ron et Hermione.

— Je suis désolé, dit Drago tristement. Evidemment, on ne peut pas en avoir.

Il détourna le regard, et demanda d'une voix neutre :

— Tu le regrettes ?

— Bien sûr que non ! répondit Harry aussitôt, n'ayant même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Je ne regrette rien.

Il le dit avec une certitude absolue, qu'il souligna en se penchant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Drago.

— Mais tu vois, il n'y aura jamais rien qui ressemblera plus à mes propres enfants que Rose et Hugo, et j'ai envie qu'ils m'aiment bien. J'ai envie qu'ils nous aiment bien. On pourrait être leurs tontons cools. Pas leurs tontons piétineurs.

Drago sourit et souleva un sourcil.

— Tu veux qu'on soit leurs oncles gays et sympas ?

Harry rit.

— Pour le côté gay, c'est bon, maintenant, si tu voulais juste améliorer le côté sympa…

Drago émit un son indistinct et secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

— C'est une approche très vicieuse que tu as là. Voilà que tu me fais me sentir coupable.

— Je suis certain que tu surmonteras ça. Plus rapidement que tu ne devrais.

A sa grande déception, Drago souleva la tête et se releva. Il s'assit à côté de Harry et se pencha vers lui, appuyant son front contre le sien.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Tu seras leur oncle gay et sympa, et je serai leur oncle gay honteusement riche, pas si sympa que ça, mais qui leur payera des cadeaux hallucinants ?

Harry lui offrit un regard incrédule, et ses lèvres se soulevèrent.

— Laisse-moi mettre ça à plat : tu ne les aimes pas suffisamment pour être simplement gentil avec eux, mais tu veux bien dépenser tes si précieux Gallions pour eux ?

Harry eut un sourire victorieux.

— Menteur. Tu les adores.

Drago eut l'air perplexe et pendant un temps assez long, il sembla qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi répondre à cela. Finalement il déclara :

— Non.

— C'était une argumentation terriblement persuasive, se moqua Harry.

— Oh, tais-toi. Crois ce que tu as envie, grommela Drago.

Il se releva, entraînant Harry derrière lui, cherchant visiblement désespérément à détourner la conversation.

— On a des choses plus importantes à discuter.

Maintenant qu'il était sûr, qu'en réalité, Drago aimait les enfants Weasley, mais qu'il était simplement peu désireux de l'admettre, Harry se leva et suivit Drago de très bonne volonté, surtout après avoir réalisé qu'il le guidait vers leur chambre.

— Oh, telles que ?

C'était plus un ronronnement qu'autre chose. Drago hocha la tête sérieusement et déclara :

— J'ai découvert que j'avais un faible pour les oncles gays et sympas. Et je veux tout te dire à ce propos.

Les sourcils relevés, il le lorgna :

— Et ensuite, si tu es sage, je te _montrerai_ à quel point je les apprécie.

Harry en frémit d'avance, franchement satisfait de ce dénouement. Entrant dans leur chambre, il déboutonna sa chemise et enleva son pantalon à une vitesse record.

Et puis, alors qu'il regardait Drago se déshabiller, Harry pencha la tête et sourit, fixant la tête blonde dubitativement.

— Dis, tu aimes les oncles gays et sympas suffisamment pour les laisser mettre d'étranges substances collantes dans tes cheveux ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire!

Si ce texte vous a plu, sachez que j'ai traduit pas mal d'autres Drarrys, vous les trouverez rassemblés sur mon profil! ;-)


End file.
